Young Yakuza
by Nenerak
Summary: Shiki-san becomes a teen again and is left in Izaya's care. Izaya/Shiki
1. Chapter 1

**And here comes yet another prompt for the Kink Meme, the original was as such : **

**Akabayashi-san stumbles upon an unknown vile and mistakes it as really good alcohol and offers it to his bestest friend, Shiki. Shiki, exhausted from work, accepts and invites Akabayashi to drink with him. Shiki takes the first sip then BAM! He's younger again! (age ranging from 14-21, your pick, a!anon to be :D) **

**Akabayashi-san knows that Shiki is a hell of a lot vulnerable now and tells him he needs to lay low. Shiki can only think of one guy he can go to. Izaya. **

**In short, Izaya/younger!shiki **

**bonus cookies for :**

**1. Panicking Akabayashi**  
><strong>2. shiki cursing his overly active hormones <strong>  
><strong>3. shizuo thinking shiki is Izaya's kid <strong>  
><strong>4. Smut 3 <strong>  
><strong>5. Shiki having to live with Izaya until Akabayashi finds the antidote<strong>

**That's more or less what you'll have to expect, now enjoy! **

It was a normal night for Akabayashi, he had worked all day, making sure everything went nice in all the clubs he managed, kicked a few asses and given a few lectures about drugs, a normal night really. It went smoothly, as usual. He was ready to go back at his appartment and had called a taxi.

Just as he prepared to leave he remarked a strange bottle at the bar, he had never seen one like that before, the bottle definitely wasn't Japanese, it was foreign made. The liquid inside was glowing in a strange shade of green, somehow looking almost blue.

He asked the bartender what it was and when he was told he had no idea what it was Akabayashi decided to take it home and try it himself.

The redhead took the bottle in his hand and was about to depart when he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He reached for it to check who it was, Shiki, he couldn't possibly ignore him, could he?

So he answered.

"In this fine evening I am honoured to have you at the other side of the line Shiki-san"

As usual the other ignored his exagerated greetings and moved on with what he had to say. Akabayashi chuckled.

"Akabayashi, there are things we need to talk about."

Suddenly the other went serious "Work?"

"Yeah work"

"Come over, I was about to go home and I found this interesting bottle of alcohol I want to try out."

"Sure, I'll be there in one hour" and Shiki hung up.

Akabayashi sighed, his old friend never was one to talk a lot and his phonecalls were always short and straight to the point. He shrugged, well that's how he was.

Getting into the taxi he wondered what the hell he wanted to talk about, it must have been very important otherwise he would have done it over the phone. He tortured his mind until he finally reached his appartment. Thanked the driver, paid and walked toward his building, trying to find his keys somewhere in one of his pocket without dropping his cane nor the bottle.

Opening his door he realized he really had to clean up a little or Shiki would definitely do one of his displeased face. Akabayashi didn't like these faces at all, they always announced something terrible.

He rushed to clean the place the best he could in the little time he had left.

He started by putting the bottle on the table in the middle of the living room, hastily removing dirt from the place and putting it in his own room.

When he moved to the kitchen he realized it was terrible there too. He shrugged, there was nothing he could really do about that, just do his best for Shiki not to go there, not to go anywhere else actually.

As soon as the living room was more or less clean the door rang.

bonus cookies for:  
>1. panicking akabayashi<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Akabayashi rushed toward the door to open it, he didn't have a doubt, it was Shiki and Shiki didn't like to wait more than necessary.

As expected from him, his friend stormed into the appartment without any greeting and frowned.

"It smells weird here. When did you clean for the last time?"

The red head shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Well, guess it's no use asking this to you"

"If I can dare Shiki-san, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to come there"

The latter sublimely ignored his host and sat on the couch.

"What's this bottle? The colour is weird"

"The alcohol I was talking about on the phone"

"You didn't do anything strange with it did you?"

"Of course not, I got it from the bar, the bar. I never saw anything like that so I wanted to try it out"

"Go get the glasses"

Akabayashi chuckled, "You sure doesn't want to loose your time"

"Of course no, I told you we need to talk"

"Yes, yes, as you wish Shiki-san"

Coming back with two small glasses, the red head sat next to Shiki and poured the weird liquid.

The dark haired man took the first sip, ready to make a snarky comment when he suddenly found himself strangely lower, when he turned toward Akabayashi he realized that when he was previously able to make eye contact with him, he now was faced with his shoulders and he had to raise up his head in order to see his face.

The red head eyes were widenning at the sight, somehow, his drinking companion was starting to get smaller, and smaller. He could not believe what he was seeing, how was that even possible? He had witnessed a few surnatural phenomenons but this was more shocking than everything he had ever experienced.

It seemed like his friend was back to his high school self, 17 years old at most, maybe even less.

His face was rounder, his skin seemed smoother, the wrinkles, the scars he was bearing on his face disappeared, but his hairs looked exactly the same, maybe a little messier than usual.

Shiki was examining himself, and as realization hit him he screamed "AKABAYASHIIII, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"It's not me. I swear it's not me" he said vehemently moving his hands and his head and every part of his body in denial.

"Then who is it, Akabayashi?" Smaller or not, the tone of his voice was threatenning.

"Eh, that weird alcohol?"

"And who do you think brought this bottle here?"

"I'll find a way to get you back to your normal self I promise!"

"There's no way in hell I'd trust you ever again"

"Shiki-san please believe me, I am sorry, I have no idea how I'll solve that but I will"

Shiki ignored him.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking the vest he had just discarded in his hand Shiki annouced "I'm leaving"

Akabayashi practically jumped from his seat and screamed "NO" before grabbing his friend's sleeve.

"No?"

"No, you're not leaving, no way in hell"

Slowly turning to face his companion again, eyes glowering with anger, Shiki answered "Akabayashi, who are you to give me orders?"

The red head sighed.

"Listen, you can't go out like that can you?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Shiki was thinking about the whole situation.

"See, I'm right about that. You can't go out in this state. What if someone recognize you and take advantage of the situation? What if someone thinks you're just some random gang member and attack you while you're walking?"

The dark haired man sat back in the couch, ignoring the talk of his friend and reaching to light up a cigarette when he felt a hand gripping his wrist. He was about to talk back to Akabayashi but he was cut off before even starting.

"No smoking. You're underage"

Locking eyes with the other he said "Just shut up, you're the cause of all this, let me at least relieve my stress in some way or another if you don't want to be me punching bag"

"As frightenning as ever"

Shiki's only answer to that was a devilish smirk.

"Still Shiki, this situation is worrisome, how will we explain this to Awakusu-kai?"

"No idea, your fault, your solution"

"You're not helping"

"Why should I? You're the one panicking over this. I thought a little about this and even if it has some drawbacks, the advantages are undeniable"

"And could you tell me which are they?"

"I'm young again Akabayashi! And it feels pretty good"

"Well maybe but I still believe it won't do you any good"

Exhaling smoke he continued, "Why's that?"

"You're a brat. You definitely weren't like that in highschool"

"Guess that my brain didn't change with my body, and who are you to complain? You didn't like me that much in high school"

"Well it may be true, but I still don't understand how you can be so calm about this situation"

"It's because I have no hope of the situation changing, at least not thanks to you, that's why I'm accepting it as permanent already"

If he didn't look that young, Akabayashi thought he would gladly have punched him, and given the smirk he just received, Shiki knew that full well. He muttered, "Fucking brat"


	4. Chapter 4

They both stayed silent for a while, various things running in Akabayashi's mind, the most important being what to do with Shiki now. He couldn't possibly letting him go home alone, he became a brat and with all the things going on in the streets lately he could be attacked by anyone without any real reason and Shiki would definitely piss them even more if he started to talk. The man could be quite authoritative.

Since, as the brat cleverly remarked, it was his fault, he would stick with him until this was resolved.

Next question was, how?

How could he resolve that, he had not even the beginning of an idea about the ones behind that trick. He knew there were some magical things happening in the city and even some surnatural beings roaming in the streets but he didn't know anyone like that who would get any advantages from doing that.

His first thought was to go see Kishitani-sensei, Shiki had the keys of his appartment and they could go there rather unnoticed but Shiki would never accept it, considering the tendancy the illegal doctor had for wanting to dissect any strange being he encountered.

After a while he made up his mind.

"Hey Shiki, what about we go to Orihara-san?"

"No"

"Why? You guys have known each other for a while know and well, I'm sure he'd keep his mouth shut if we promise him something in exchange."

"I know that and if worse comes to worse we can still threaten to kill him, it's impressive how the brat value his life, but there is no way I'd let him see me like this. Anyone but him"

Akabayashi chuckled, "It's amusing how you can call him a brat when you're younger than him ..."

"Shut up"

His friend did not let himself be interrupted by the snarky order " ... but I think if someone can learn what happened, it's him. So we should go."

"I said no"

"And I said you will go"

Shiki ignored him once again and Akabayashi sighed.

"Listen, it's my fault ok and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I definitely can't let you like that. If anything would happen to you I will never be able to forgive myself, let alone face the boss or anyone else in Awakusu-kai, let's go"

"If that happens, I expect from you you'll be able to take responsability"

"What are you talking about, I'm trying to be serious there. I am worried about you, damn Shiki!"

"I am being serious, if anything ever happens to me I expect you to take responsability."

"Wait, you mean, responsability as in ...?"

"Exactly"

"Fine"

Shiki shook his head in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"I said that if anything happens to you I'll take responsability, now promise me we'll go see Orihara-san, I want to take you back to yourself"

"I"m truly amazed by your dedication but I do not wish to see Orihara-san"

Akabayashi sighed, he had never done this so much in his whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

After silenty watching Shiki for a while and lightenning a cigarette of his own in order to at least try to calm himself, Akabayashi took a deep breath and his friend glanced at him suspiciously.

"What are you going to say?"

The other one looked at him, startled. "I was not going to say anything ..." before adding, a large smirk brightenning his face, "... would you happen to be nervous, Shiki - emsan/em?"

"No I'm not", answered Shiki before turning his face to the other side.

Akabayashi lightly chuckled and continued

"It would really be better if we'd go to Orihara-san, you know, even if it's only for the sake of doing something. You can't stay in that state forever. I already told you a hundred times but it's dangerous for you out there. Even if the people from Awakusu-kai would accept you as you are now, you'll be seen as a new young executive by outsiders. At best it'll bring unwanted attention to the group, at worse you'll be targetted, kidnapped or whatever"

"I know all of that but I still refuse to go see Orihara-san.

"Then, what do you suggest?"

Shiki didn't answer to that last question, silence awkwardly filled the room once again, both men, focusing on smoking their cigarettes, until Akabayashi proposed something.

"Listen, it's started to get late and just sitting there won't get us anywhere. How about we just go sleep and think this over once again tomorrow. You can take my bed"

"I refuse to sleep there"

"Fine, then let's go to your place"

The dark haired man watched him, displaying nothing but pure astonishment. "What did you just say?"

"That if you don't want to sleep here we're going to your place. I told you, I won't leave you alone before this is resolved."

Shiki sighed, "Fine, I'll stay there" and made his way toward Akabayashi's room without taking a look back.

Upon openning the door he muttered a chain of curses about the desperate state of the room and the red head sighed. Once he heard the sound of the shower running, he took out his cellphone and dialed Orihara Izaya's number.

"Aaw, Akabayashi-san, to which sudden turn of event do I owe the pleasure of hearing you?"

"Just come over at my place first thing in the morning tomorrow, there's something we need your help with"

"And what kind of thing may it be?"

"Something huge, you'll see by yourself"

"If it's something huge as you say I hope I can expect a huge payment, can I?"

"Sure, I'll pay you whatever insane amount of money you can think of, just come."

"So emyou/em will pay, meaning it's nothing related to Awakusu-kai?"

"I told you, just come you'll see"

"Sure Akabayashi-san, always a pleasure to deal with you"

And he hung up, hoping he will more or less be able to control Shiki the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Akabayashi only had the time to end his phonecall before Shiki went out of the shower asking, "Who were you talking with?"

"No one, you must have confused with something else, it can get pretty noisy over there"

"Mmh must be it"

The redhead could clearly see that his friend was still suspicious of him, even in high school he was good at reading people, the fact they knew each other for quite some time didn't help. Akabayashi was utterly relieved when the other announced he was going to bed.

Once Shiki disappeared through the door of his room, he sighed, lightenned another cigarette and leaned back into the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling.

He decided to take a shower in an attempt of calming himself down, but it didn't work, nothing worked. He spent the night wide awake, his brain working non stop, desperate to find a way to cure Shiki from this weird occurence and feeling the guilt of being the one responsible taking over.

After a restless night the sun slowly started to rise and, for the first time since the beginning of this adventure, Akabayashi started to feel hope.

He hadn't slept a single minute during the night but was wide awake as soon as he heard the door ringing.

He rushed to open it before it woke Shiki up, the least thing he wanted is to deal with the man in a bad mood, they both had enough to deal with as it is.

As expected Orihara Izaya was behind the door, entering the appartment all too cheerfuly.

"Hellooo Akabayashi-san~ You seem tired, however I can't say I'm not curious about that huge thing you were talking about yesterday, so let's leave the polite greetings and remarks for later shall we? Now please explain how I can help you."

"Well, Orihara-san it's a little hard to explain ..."

"Please don't insult my intelligence"

Akabayashi sighed, he couldn't get used to the brat's personnality and he knew that if he were to answer in the same fashion he would never get to his point so he chose to just continue with what he was trying to tell the informant.

Unfortunately he was cut in his attempt of explaining the situation when Shiki went out of the room.

All the three of them froze for a moment before they started talking again, Izaya and the other dark haired man at the very same time.

"What is he doing there?"

"I see you problem, so Akabayashi-san has an hidden son and he got himself in a bad situation and you want my help right?"

The red head sighed.

"He's not my hidden son. Orihara-san, this is Shiki-no-danna, you see the problem now right?"


	7. Chapter 7

The situation he was witnessing suddenly rendered Izaya speechless, the occurence was such a rare thing that Shiki himself was surprised by the reaction. He had expected him to laugh at him but all he managed to say was a pitiful "Ah, I see" and nothing else.

Akabayashi proposed they all sat somewhere and calmly discuss the situation and see what they could do about it. Truthfully, Shiki suspected the informant would rather make use of the situation rather than resolving it but he kept his mouth shut, he had enough with being in this poor state, he wouldn't be able to withstand a snarky Orihara Izaya. Not today.

The red head sighed and started to explain everything, the strange bottle, how Shiki drank it and what became of him afterwards, hoping the informant would have a clue about the person behind this and how to solve the situation. During the explanation Izaya often let his amused eyes wander to Shiki who tried to pretend he wasn't noticing anything and concentrated on his cigarette.

"You do know Awakusu-kai has a lot of enemies, right?"

An annoyed Shiki shot at him "Of course we do, we are executives from Awakusu-kai, remember?"

"Shiki-san, please calm down, let me handle this"

"You're going to screw things up"

"I'm not"

Shiki shrugged his shoulders and let Izaya continue.

"If you know that you know it will be difficult to narrow suspects down. Don't expect something fast, I may be a genius but I'm not a magician."

"We're fine with that"

"As for the weird liquid you drank Shiki-s.. eeh, should I call you Shiki-kun now you're younger than me? It somehow sounds good to my ears"

"Do that and you're dead"

"Hai, hai, sorry Shiki-_san_, what I was trying to say is that I would love a sample of that liquid so I can ask Shinra to examinate it and tell me if he knows an antidote or could give us any clue."

"Sure, I'll go take you that"

And Akabayashi came back with the bottle, he was about to hand it to Izaya when Shiki cut him off, "I don't think it'd be wise to give him everything, who knows how he could use it."

Izaya chuckled "What are you implying there Shiki-_san_"

"Nothing particular, just that I know you and I know you're thinking of using it for a various range of purposes"

He shrugged "Whatever" and Akabayashi put a few drops of the liquid into another bottle before giving it to the informant.

"Before I leave, there's something more important, do you intend on staying at Akabayashi-san's place for long? Everyone will figure you're there if you disappear"

Shiki didn't like the smirk he was seeing on this face, he really didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

"Absolutely Orihara-san, everything is his fault and if he doesn't want to let me go back to my own place then there's no choice left for me but to stay there until everything is resolved. Beside what I intend to do is none of your business."

"Why? It is indeed of my business since your are one of my most important client, thus biggest source of income, it would be quite unfortunate if someone were to happen to you"

"You're delusionnal, your client is Awakusu-kai, not me. I just happen to be the one responsible of dealing with your antics"

"Doesn't change anything, I got used to treat with you and I'm sure that if Awakusu-kai were to appoint a new representative, things wouldn't be quite the same~"

At this point Akabayashi chose to jump into the conversation, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all Akabayashi-san but you know, informants work with people they know they can trust, at least a bit, I wouldn't want to deal with random shady yakuza"

"Orihara-san, get to the point, what do you want?"

"This, gentlemen, is simple, I just wanted to offer a shelter for Shiki-san"

"Not happening"

Izaya easily saw that both men were very reluctant to the idea, Shiki much more than Akabayashi but he always knew how to turn tables in his favour and he intended to do the same today.

"Why not?~ No one would ever think of this, even if they did they would come to me to know where Shiki-san is. As long as I keep on feeding them lies they won't find him and I definitely will not tell the truth when I know perfectly well I'd get myself killed. I like my life you know?"

When he saw Akabayashi's resolve faltering he knew he had won this battle, he didn't really know yet why he thought having Shiki around would be a good idea but he didn't see anything he could loose from it.

That's why he continued to talk, ignoring Shiki's refusals.

"Akabayashi-san, you know, my place is more protected than most Tokyo banks, really, there's no safer place for Shiki-san to be. It would be quite unfortunate if someone were to attack him, he's so weak now, right Akabayashi-san?~"

The red head spoke again and Izaya smirked "You know Shiki-san, it probably wouldn't be that bad and he's right, it'd be safer for you"

"Akabayashi, do you want to get me killed?"

"Of course not, that's why I think you should agree to his kind proposal"

"I won't"

"You will", he grabbed Shiki and carefully placed him on his shoulder, "Shall we go Orihara-san?"

"Hai, haaai, I do hope you have a car though, we can't take him through the city like this"

"Never underestimate the yakuza Orihara-san"

They made their way to the underground car park, ignoring Shiki's screams and death threats.


	9. Chapter 9

Going underground wasn't easy, the place was inhabited and most of them were normal people and Akabayashi who was an honourable man would prefer to avoid making a ruckus in the building and bother people.

"Shiki-san could you please stop screaming, you're disturbing the neighbours"

"Like I care"

Behind them Izaya chuckled "What about gagging him Akabayashi-san?"

The red head prefered not to answer to that, considering Shiki's shout of "No way in hell" to be more than enough of an answer.

Somehow the now young again man started to feel more and more uncomfortable at the turn of events, sure he was happy to have his teenager body back but he had forgotten he was powerless at the time. He never was one to fight, he always managed to talk his way out of bad situation. He knew he was smart and he used his brain accordingly.

Today however his brain wouldn't be of any use, it could have been if Akabayashi didn't have the bright idea of calling the informant. Shiki knew their intelligence was even and that there was no use in trying to trick him, he knew full well that even if he could convince the red head to let him go he wouldn't be able to fight against Izaya, nor could he run.

Giving up he sighed, after all if he complied, maybe this could be resolved faster, he raised his head a little and was greeted by a large smirk on Izaya's face.

"Giving up already Shiki-san?"

"Shut up"

"Aaaw so rude, and yet I'm so emkindly/em offering to help you, going as far as to propose to shelter you until everything is resolved and this is how you thank me? Man, such a bad child~"

Shiki growled as an answer.

Izaya was about to retort something when Akabayashi annouced "Here we are, get in"

The informant jumped in the car and the red head laid his burden in the backseat, next to the other man, before sitting in front of the wheel.

The drive lasted a few minutes and somehow Shiki stayed put, mostly because Izaya refrained from making useless comments. Akabayashi parked next to the informant building.

"Shiki-san, shall I carry you again?"

"No thank you I'll walk"

"Then I guess I'll talk my leave or I'll be late for work, don't worry I'll be sure to cover for you"

"I wasn't worrying"

Shiki and Izaya were left together and when the latter opened the door to his appartment he couldn't refrain from annoucing "Welcome home~"

The yakuza sighed, he had the feeling that the next days were going to be long, very long.


	10. Chapter 10

Shiki had been at Izaya's office several times, even if he usually prefered to talk with the informant at his own office. He had always thought it'd be better for him to be wary of the man and going in his appartment wasn't something that he particulary enjoyed. It was tiring to be suspicious of every corner of the place and every move the man made. He supposed Izaya felt the same when he had to meet him, however what Shiki was feeling right now wasn't anything he had ever experienced.

He had been in a lots of fights, sometimes in hopeless situations, it goes with his job, but never in his whole life had he felt danger at such a wonderfully high degree.

He knew the informant was planning something but he didn't know what, he didn't know which form it'll take and when he'll strike. He ignored everything about that man plans but what he didn't know either is that the informant had not the slightest idea about what he was doing.

Both of them stared at each other, looking for the tiniest sign of weakness to take advantage off.

Izaya broke their eye contact and sighed.

"Well, guess I should start by showing you around, after all you've only been in my office, not in the other parts of the appartment."

"True"

"Ah man, Shiki-san, you could talk a little more I may be really good I can't entertain a guest who doesn't want to be entertained."

"You forget one thing Orihara-san, I know you."

"You're right, but never forget I know you too Shiki-san", Izaya said, turning back to the other man with a large grin on his face.

"Let's continue the visit shall we?"

They walked around the appartment, the informant showing all the rooms to the yakuza.

"And this, Shiki-san is my room."

"Why do I have to know this?"

"Because I wouldn't want a young man to barge into it if I'm indulging, let's say, in some private activities" he said, smirking and leaning down toward Shiki whose face still devoid of all emotions.

"You're disgusting"

"Hai, hai~ if you say so." A few steps later he resumed his talk. "And now, here is your room Shiki-san, you will be able to notice it's right next to mine, so I can keep on eye on you as I promised Akabayashi-san"

"I don't need your protection"

Shiki entered the room and brutally closed the door, leaving Izaya alone in the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiki rested his back against the door, hoping he could finally rest a little, but the sound of Izaya's laughter couldn't get out of his mind and it continued to eco in the hallway.

He could hear the informant's voice coming through the piece of wood, all he said was that he had let a few clothes in front of the door since he hadn't brought any and that hopefully they would fit him.

He almost seemed concerned but the yakuza knew better, he just had to close his eyes and he could see his annoying smirk. If at the beginning he was happy about the situation now he truly felt he was in Hell and he didn't wish anything more than getting his old body back if it meant he could get out of there.

All he could do for now is hope it'll get better and imagine everything he could do to get revenge on Akabayashi.

However it didn't help his conditions the slightest and he found himself sighing before attempting to explore the room he was kindly lent by the great Orihara Izaya who definitely wouldn't do such a thing for anyone else but Shiki, as the informant said himself.

He was happy to find he had a bathroom at his disposal, the thought of sharing one with Izaya was enough to give him the creeps.

Little did he know that the place was bugged and that cameras were all over the place.

Once he was satisfied with his inspection he took a tentative glance in the hallway, took the clothes and put them in the room.

Now he had nothing more to occupy himself with his mind started to work at full speed again, making the most crazy assumptions about the informant true motives.

On these thoughts he decisively walked out of the room toward the office, hoping to surprise Izaya and maybe uncover what he had planned.

Unfortunately for him, the informant was looking at him, going as far as to set a special screen on his computer entirely dedicated to the videos taken in the room.

He didn't spy, and it wasn't stalking either, it was self preservation, who knows what a yakuza could do in such a situation?

Upon Shiki's entry Izaya did his best to hide his usual smirk, knowing full well that it would make the other man somehow even more uneasy.

"So, did Shiki-san like the room?"

"I did. Thank you"

Instantanely the smirk was back, "Sorry Shiki-san, I was distracted by work and I didn't hear you properly, what did you say?"

"THANK YOU"

No answer came out of the informant mouth, he simply stared at the yakuza, smirking, before Shiki muttered something about going to take a shower.

Izaya's smirk widenned 'Sure, Shiki-san, do that, I'm sure it'll be enjoyable'


	12. Chapter 12

Shiki went back to his room, sighing heavily. Someone will have to pay the consequences of his anger, it couldn't be the informant since he needed him but he would be more than happy to kill Akabayashi with his own hands.

Really taking a shower seemed like a wonderful idea at the moment.

He briefly checked the clothes Izaya gave him to see if they would fit and he stepped under the water.

He had know lost the habit of sleeping at other places, since he was now in possession of his own appartment. Doing so, so many times in the last days, made his mind recall the age when he really was a teenager and constantly hung out with Akabayashi.

After a fight they always would go to his place and tend their wounds, laughing at what just had happened. He had slept there a lot, they had done a lot there.

Shiki smiled at the memory as he washed his hairs, shivering when he felt a certain part of his body stir.

No, there was no way he could get an erection, not in Izaya's appartment of all places. It was embarassing.

He muttered 'Damn, I had forgotten that being a teenager comes with that'

In his office Izaya had switched to screen dedicated to Shiki's room. He had told his faithful secretaries, how he liked to call them, he wouldn't need them for a while and that he would call back when he would.

They all thought something was suspicious but they wouldn't go as far as to come and check. As long as he didn't include them in his plans it didn't concern them.

He was now sure to stay alone enough time to figure out how to use the yakuza's unfortunate situation to his best advantage.

The informant knew that people were the most interesting when they were defenseless, that's why he had a camera inside the shower as well. Not for peeping, but for studying, obviously.

He observed Shiki and quickly saw the reaction of his body. A small "oh" formed on his lips, soon covered by an amused smirk.

"So, now what will you do Shiki-san?"

When the yakuza started to take care of his erection, pumping slowly and cheeks slightly flustering, Izaya thought, 'Such a normal reaction, I'm disappointed in you Shiki-san, but what kind of man would I be if I refused to look at free porn?'

Looking at Shiki's hand moving up and down his cock, each time faster than the previous one, one hand resting on the wall, supporting him, head bending forward and hairs dripping wet from sweat and water, Izaya was mesmerized.

And somehow, very aroused.

"Damn, Shiki"


	13. Chapter 13

Completely unaware of what was happening in the office and in Izaya's mind, Shiki continued his task, pumping up and down the shaft in a slow tantalizing manner.

It had been ages since he last masturbated, it was like he was rediscovering his body and the sensations of his own hand on the hot skin.

If he was glad to have his young body back despite all the obvious problems he would have done very well without the hormones kicking in and his mind running wild at the memories of his high school days, thank you.

Oblivious to Izaya's eyes through the camera, he continued to run his hand on the swollen member, faster, resting his forehead on the cold tiles of the bathroom, attempting to cool down his warm cheeks on the chilly material, shivering both from the action of his hand and the cold on his face, he tried to slow down, wanting to relish more in the long lost sensations.

God how being a teenager could be embarassing.

On the other side of the appartment Izaya's eyes were fixed on the screen, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and bigger after every second, slowly starting to become almost painful.

Not thinking too much about it he unbutonned the zipper of his trousers, and lowered it along with his boxer on the floor.

Realizing his actions he shrugged and started to hesitantly touch his own cock.

How low had he fallen if he was starting to masturbing to the video of another man doing the same.

It's true he may not have gotten laid in quite some times but it wasn't a reason, he could still seduce any human out there if he wanted.

Izaya swore he would find a way to pay Shiki back for this.

After making this vow he started to touch himself more vigorously, putting his hand around his own cock and pumping.

Soon enough he found himself flushed and softly panting.

Still mesmerized by the image of Shiki masturbating in his bathroom, Izaya unconsciously matched his pace, occasionnally giggling at the other man's countless vulgarities, himself often cursing the yakuza for making him feel that way.

Save for the noise of the water running in the bathroom, silence fell in the appartment for a while, both men concentrating on what they were doing, both men trying to calm down their thoughts and both disturbed and strangely aroused by the fact the other could catch him in this position.

Izaya and Shiki came at the exact same time, each one in a different place of the appartment, both cursing at the situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Still sitting at his desk Izaya tried to collect himself as fast as he could.

Panting harshly after his release he paused a moment to look at the screen, smiling at the sight of Shiki standing motionless in the shower.

Izaya quickly grabbed a tissued and tried to clean his mess before the other man came back, but throwing it in the closest bin, he didn't care if Shiki came to know they did exactly the same thing during the time they were apart, it would only embarass him further and Izaya would laugh.

The only thing he didn't want is the other to see him in any position where he could appear weak, that's why he quickly put his pants back.

After he was sure he appeared unchanged he went back to staring at the screen, wearing his trademark smirk, ready to welcome back Shiki with open arms.

Meanwhile the yakuza tried to catch his breath and calm himself under the cold water.

His body may have gotten younger but apparently not his lungs, all these years of smoking were talking their toll, not that he would give up anyway.

Confused by what he just did he preferred not to think too much about it and just blame it on these annoying teenage hormones.

Cooled down a little he stepped out of the shower and dressed up with the clothes Izaya left out, not without checking once more if nothing was fishy about them.

At the moment he wanted anything but to be left alone with his thoughts, that's why he went back to the informant's office, hoping he would be able to bear the man.

He knew he would have problems to keep his resolve as soon as he saw the knowing grin he was wearing, 'Did he ...know?' was the first thought which crossed his mind.

"How was this shower Shiki-san?"

"Good enough, thanks"

"Well of course, it's my appartment after all~"

"You have more important things than my shower to care about don't you?"

"Ah know you mention it there may be something I needed to do, I wonder what it was ..."

Shiki only silently starred at him, struggling not to walk the few steps which seperated them and simply strangle the man.

"Aaaw but Shiki-san is not fun, doesn't he want to play with me?"

The yakuza stayed quiet a moment, thus basically telling Izaya that he knew the informant knew what happened in the shower.

"We don't have the time to 'play' Orihara-san, find how I can get back to normal, and quick"

"Shiki-san is so impatient~"

The yakuza sighed, he really needed to go back to his normal life as soon as possible or a certain someone would most certainly die by his own hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting in front of his desk Izaya was looking at Shiki.

Restless, the man was walking in his office. It was starting to annoy him quite a bit.

"Shiki-san, if you're that bored, find something to do or just take a nap, I can't work if you keep moving around like that"

"It's not like you seem to take your work that seriously from what I can see" answer the said man with a shrug.

"For your knowledge Shiki-san informations are circulating very well on the internet"

The yakuza stepped closer, putting his hands on the desk, his smirking face leaning closer to the other's,

"So, Orihara-san, does it mean you found a way to get me back to normal?"

"Shiki-san is really less frightenning now", playfully answered the informant

"You haven't answered"

"And you don't need to be told to know that my answer is no I don't have a way to get you back to normal, yet"

"Then do it, quick"

"That's what I'm trying to do but you're moving too much, it's distracting, go take a nap or read a book or I don't know what do you usually do during your free time?"

"I don't have free time"

Izaya muttered in response, "I figured as much"

"What did you say Orihara-san?"

"Nothing, nothing, so, what did you do in your free time when you were in high school?"

Shiki looked away and Izaya chuckled "None of your concern"

Their conversation stopped there and Shiki took the book the informant handed him. He finally sat on the couch and Izaya let out a relieved sigh.

Finally able to work properly he scanned the internet to check if any information was available about that strange liquid. He knew it would have been faster to contact Shinra and Celty but he didn't want to infuriate the man further, his life expectancy would be considerably reduced if he was to involve anyone else in this.

Thankfully Orihara Izaya wasn't a genius informant for nothing, he had the best intelligence around and was quickly able to find the desired data.

Without Shiki's knowledge he widely smirked.

That little piece of newlyfound erudition will prove to be very useful in the next few hours.

First he needed to put Akabayashi's mind at rest if he wanted to avoid any unneccessary call, but to be able to call him without Shiki's overhearing he needed to send his guest in his room.

"Shiki-san, what about sushi for lunch?"

The yakuza didn't even bother to raise his eyes from his book and shrugged, "Sure, I don't care"


	16. Chapter 16

"Then, can you please wait a bit here until I come back with our food" said Izaya, slowly standing up.

"Told you Orihara-san, I don't care"

The informant lowly chuckled and thought to himself 'You should care Shiki-san, you definitely should"

He grabbed his usual jacket and stormed outside, not without making sure the door was properly locked and that no keys were in Shiki's reach.

He didn't want to see the man escape now that a plan finally formed in his head.

In truth, the yakuza didn't see anything he could gain in an escape, he knew Izaya was the only one who would be able to find a cure form him and he was happy enough to savor the precious instants without the smirking man around him.

During the few minutes his host was abstent he vaguely considered the idea to search for anything interesting in the computer. Fortunately for Izaya, Shiki wasn't one to enter someone else privacy without permission, or so he wanted to convince himself. Younger or not, he didn't get better with computers.

He sighed and his stomach growled from hunger, when he heard the loud noise of Izaya's arrival.

"Hey Shiki-san, did you miss me?~" was the first question he thought about asking, Shiki didn't feel the need to answer and let the other man continue to talk alone.

"Here are your sushis, I didn't know what you liked so I took a little bit of everything"

"Thank you"

The informant put down the food on the small table, sat on the other side of the couch and started to eat, often glacing at Shiki.

The man was feeling the informant's eyes on him and vaguely wondered if the food was poisonned. He quickly dismissed the thought after thinking he didn't have the time to do so, nor the means while he was outside.

Though very soon he started to feel dizzy, "Orihara-san, what did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing Shiki-san, it's just sleeping pills" he playfully answered.

"Fucking bas-"

"Hai, hai Shiki-san, of course, what did you expect?~Didn't your mother taught you to never accept anything from strangers?"

After waiting a while to make sure he was completely asleep and wouldn't try to kill him, Izaya sorely carried, or rather dragged, Shiki to his room and placed him on the bed.

He then went back to his office and called Akabayashi, telling him he found a cure and that everything would be alright. It was difficult but he managed to persuade him to wait until tomorrow morning to pick him up.

Izaya was relieved, he wouldn't be bothered by the red head until tomorrow, now all that was left was to wait for the man in his bed to wake up, hopefully it would be fast enough, the pills weren't that powerful after all.

He laid down next to him, smiling, observing his peaceful sleeping face and brushing a lock out of his eyes.

"Don't try to hide your face Shiki-san~"


	17. Chapter 17

Izaya was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling and patiently waiting for Shiki to wake up from his artificially induced sleep, when he heard a faint nose at his side. He smirked widely and turned around to face the yakuza, sure it would cause an interesting reaction in the man.

Shiki openned his eyes, blinking a few time, barely registering his surroundings, seeing only a vague form moving in front of him. He still felt dizzy, wondering what had happened to him when a cheerful voice brought his back to reality.

"Hello Shiki-san, how was the land of dreams?~"

When no other answer but a growl came out of his mouth Izaya loudly chuckled, "Don't worry Shiki-san, the effects will soon wear off and you'll be yourself again ... well your younger self at least"

With great difficulties a few words were spoken, "What, what did you do to me?"

"I told you not to worry, it's just sleeping pills, just sleeping pills, I wouldn't want to do anything lethal to you, nor leave anything permanent on your body, your mind on the other hand is something entirely different" he finished with a grin.

When he moved to sit on top of him Shiki, despite Izaya's reassurance, was definitely worried.

Despite everything his face and body did not move an inch, staying calm as he always did and stared in the smiling informant eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious Shiki-san? What could I want when I took all the trouble to take you in my room, on my bed, mmh?"

Izaya slowly leaned down until his mouth was right over the other's ear and he whispered "I want you Shiki-san"

The informant giggled when he felt the man under trying to get out of his hold.

"You're mad, get off, now"

"I don't want to do that Shiki-san, I'll stay there for as long as necessary"

"I said, get. Off."

"Why do you struggle so much Shiki-san? You know full well that right now I'm stronger than you"

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want Orihara-san"

"You know full well I emalways/em do whatever I want Shiki-san~"

Izaya lifted himself to glare at the yakuza, a dangerous smile always on his face, his eyes meeting equally dangerous ones.

"Come on Shiki-san, listen to your teenage hormones, you know I'm sexy, you know I'll do things you could never ever imagine"

Through his gritting teeth the other answered, "Get. Off"

"Oooh I can see Shiki-san is loosing his patience~ Why don't I start the interesting stuff now then?"


	18. Chapter 18

Shiki desperately continued his struggle to make Izaya fall of his bed but it was useless. No matter what he did the informant refused to move, while he would never dare to go against Awakusu-kai, he knew the yakuza under him would definitely stay silent and that he couldn't loose the game. Shiki knew it too and stopped resisting.

"Tired already Shiki-san?~ Man, and we haven't even started yet, I'm sooo disappointed"

"Do what you want to do and shut up already would you?"

"Not happening Shiki-san, not happening"

The yakuza tried his best to hold back a moan when he felt the other's tongue travelling in his neck. He could feel Izaya smirking on his skin and tried to calm down his body reactions, he took a few deep breaths, attempting to forget about the blood rushing through his veins and concentrate on his thoughts.

One last time he tried to push the informant off, and failed. Laughing Izaya gently hold his wrists together and placed them above his head, firmly preventing him from moving any further.

"Shiki-san, stop being stubborn, it'll be much better for both you and me"

His voice had taken a lower tone, being both menacing, predatory and somehow incredibly sexy.

Shiki shivered.

Izaya's free hand was roaming all over his body, searching for places to touch, searching for sensitive places. He wanted to hear the man cry out, if he couldn't control his mind he at least wanted a proof he could control his body.

He lifted the shirt the other was wearing, relishing in the way he was weakly struggling but couldn't do anything. Izaya's hand found its way on the bare torso, touching everywhere, slowly, teasingly.

His mouth was still running on the yakuza's neck, tongue licking at the skin, following the visible veins, going up to nibble at his ear, and going back down to trace the jaw line.

Yet the man was still silent and it was frustrating him.

"Did Shiki-san become mute?"

His breath harsh and uneven he answered, "Don't feel like using my saliva to talk to you."

"That's a very interesting statement Shiki-san, do you feel like using it for something else then?"

That smirk was becoming more and more annoying by the second and Shiki almost wished he would get back to his earlier actions.

"Get lost Orihara-san"

"Don't say this kind of thing to me, it makes me so sad~"

"I don't care"

"Would you care a little more about me if I did that?"

While speaking Izaya's hand had come lower on Shiki's body and lightly brushed against his hardenning member, causing the other one to cry out before quickly collecting himself.

"You have no idea how much I love your teenage hormones Shiki-san~"


	19. Chapter 19

"And you have no idea how much I hate you"

"Still so mean with me, don't you like it?"

"I don't"

"Too bad your body can't lie though Shiki-san~"

The man above him was smiling wickedly, looking at the yakuza straight in the eyes, challenging, waiting for an answer.

"How about I use that body of mine to throw a punch at you?"

"Aaw humans, so many things they want to do yet can't. It's sometimes really sad"

Shiki answered with a menacing growl which made Izaya chuckle, before leaning back down to attack the other's neck.

Both fell silent for a while, save for occasionnal muffled cries and weak protests escaping the yakuza's mouth and wet licks and small kisses on the skin.

Izaya's head had descended on the torso, accompanying his hand in the discovery of the other body, curiously running over the young muslces, tongue running around his navel and suddenly disappearing inside while his free hand was lightly caressing the side of the man, barely brushing his back with his fingers.

Sometimes the informant would look up to Shiki, enjoying the sight of that always stern and serious face slowly becoming flushed, eyes slightly closing with each touch and lick.

When Izaya abruptly stopped moving his hand and tongue on his body Shiki opened up his eyes and glared at him, surprised to notice a little crack on the snarky mask, a little hesitation showing in his expression.

"Shiki-san? Can I remove your shirt?"

Without thinking, taken aback by the sudden demand and caught in the moment, the yakuza nodded.

"I need to release your hands though and I don't want to receive a hit from you"

"I won't hit you"

Izaya smiled, released the yakuza's wrists and slowly slid his own hands under the shirt, lifting it higher, soon feeling Shiki's fingers joining his.

He moved his back upward a little and as they got rid of the fabric they fell to their previous position, the informant crawling on top of the yakuza, dragging his tongue from his neck to his stomach, now both of his hands roaming over his torso while Shiki hesitantly chose to run his in Izaya's hairs, lightly brushing the back of his hand against his face, causing curious lust filled eyes to look at him.

"What?"

"Shiki-san is kinda cute"

He had barely enough time to notice a smirk before he felt a slight bite on his stomach, making him gasp and arch his back in surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Falling loudly on the bed , Sihki tried to catch his breath before attempting to talk again, sighing at his own delusion, knowing full well that he wouldn't get any serious answer "F - Fuck, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see Shiki-san? I was trying to eat you"

Moving higher, he placed his smirking lips right next to the yakuza's ear, lightly biting it and lustfully whispering, "... and you taste so good I want more Shiki-san"

Shiki shivered at the words and barely registered Izaya's light laughter, his mind and body occupied by the tongue and hands running all over his body, reaching sensitive places he forgot he had, teasing his burning skin with well placed touches and licks.

The man moaned when Izaya finally started working on his nipples, earning another chuckle from him when he desperately tried to hide his mouth with his own hands.

"Too late Shiki-san~ I heard you."

The yakuza answered with a menacing glare and Izaya barely repressed another laugh from escaping his mouth.

"Shiki-san is so cute right now~"

Hearing these words once again Shiki's gaze faltered, embarassement lightly showing on his features, Izaya sat up, and when he felt these hands gently caressing his face he closed his eyes, trying to forget who was currently doing this to him.

The yakuza was feeling each finger on his skin, shivering at each touch, he quickly opened his eyes when he felt a digit brushing his lips, surprised to find the informant's face hoovering above his.

"Shiki-san really is too cute~"

Shiki hardly heard the words before he felt lips connecting with his own.

His eyes widenning with shock met Izaya's reassuring ones, the hands holding his head in place prevented him from breaking the kiss and he closed his eyes.

The informant satisfied smile disappeared when he playfully nipped at the other's lips and dragged his tongue out, lightly licking the other's mouth, asking for entry.

A slight opening on Shiki's part was enough for Izaya who quickly entered the crevice, from fear he would back down, his tongue looking for the other's wet muscle, licking it when he did.

When he finally felt a response from the man, the informant released the hold he had on Shiki's head and used his hands to caress the other's body again, elliciting moans that he couldn't hold back anymore, swallowing every one of them and relishing in the way the yakuza trembled underneath him.

Meanwhile, Shiki was mentally cursing himself for being unable to resist Izaya's crazy antics and even worse, for actually starting to like everything he was doing to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Shiki struggled into the kiss, not to get away but for his pride, not to let Izaya think he would give up so easily.

Leaving Izaya looking for his own tongue, he licked back as soon as the muscles met, feeling his head free to move again and hands back on his body he moaned into the other's mouth and put his arms around the informant's neck, moving one hand to his hairs, desperately clutching at them while the other hand grabbed his neck, slowly caressing the skin, sliding a hand underneath the shirt, smirking when Izaya released a cry of surprise at the feeling of nails digging in his back.

When the informant pulled away from the kiss, both of them were panting, stilling for a moment in an attempt of catching their breath.

During that short pause, Izaya sat up and removed his shirt, an amused smile growing on his lips as he remarked the intense gaze of the other man on him.

"Does Shiki-san want to touch~?"

He chuckled when the only answer he received was an annoyed growl.

His hands were idly resting on his chest, still smiling Izaya threw his shirt on the floor and took Shiki's hands in his. He curiously let the other man guide them on his torso.

Following Izaya's movements, he was discovering the other's body, caressing the smooth skin, feeling him shiver under the tentative touches, always accompanied by the light weight of Izaya's hands on his owns.

The informant let out a barely audible whisper "Shiki-san can touch everywhere, even down there", and Shiki felt his hands guided to the lower parts of Izaya's body, reaching the other's own erection, making him gasp under the touch.

Shiki sat up, pulling Izaya on his laps, "Shiki-san, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

Relieved, the informant relaxed when he felt thos hands reaching for his pants and unzipping them, he lifted himself up a little and helped him removing his trousers and underwears.

Izaya chuckled, "So, is Shiki-san really getting into this now?"

"Shut up"

This answer didn't stop him from lightly laughing, "Don't forget that even naked I'm still stronger than you though and that ..."

His talk was interrupted by the feeling of a tongue on his neck and he moaned under the wet sensation.

Lightly panting he pushed the yakuza back on the bed, "Don't think I am not enjoying this Shiki-san, but I don't think it's fair if I'm the only one naked here, do you?"

Having said that his hands reached for Shiki's crotch and his mouth went back on his, tongue asking for entrance and teeth lightly nipping at his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Shiki gasped and opened his mouth at the feeling of fingers brushing against his clothed erection.

Izaya took advantage of the situation and his tongue entered the other's mouth once again, meeting the yakuza's wet muscle, pushing deeper, deepening their kiss.

Shiki felt the fingers starting to move on his lower body he moaned under the caress, his hands joining Izaya's, they both worked on the zipper, slowly bringing the pants and underwears down before throwing them up on the floor, joining the rest of their clothing in a disorganized pile.

Desperate for air they broke the kiss, and Izaya breathlessly commented,

"Shiki-san is so dirty, he made such a mess in my room ...", the informant paused and leaned down to whisper the end of the sentence in his ear, "... and he's so hard~"

"Shu - aah"

The sentence died in his throat as the informant started grinding against him. One sharp thrust threw Shiki's head deep in the pillows as he moaned loudly, back slightly arching.

Curses went through his gritted teeth, trying to hold back as Izaya was slowly bringing his hips toward his own, making their erections meet, creating friction that left both of them wanting more.

In Izaya's mind, everything was perfect, he got to observe Shiki in a new situation and he had the opportunity to have sex with the man, not that he was that desperate but he had to admit the thought had cross his mind a few times before. Yet he was feeling frustrated.

Watching the man shivering under him was turning him on, the sounds he made were turning him on, yet he wanted to hear more, he wanted to try and push his limits, he wanted to know what amount of teasing was necessary before he would relinquish his pride and beg for more.

Izaya had always been intrigued by the man, he was more than happy to finally have an opportunity to learn more about him. For a moment he wished the older version of Shiki was there, but he soon realized he wouldn't have been able to execute the same plan, and he really wanted to he knew the secret of the antidote anyway.

He brought himself closer to the yakuza, running one of his hand on his thighs while the other one was busying itself caressing and pinching the other man's nipples. His tongue ran on Shiki's collarbones, his mouth leaving a trail of light kisses.

Izaya stopped moving and brought his hand closer and closer to the other man's erection, earning a light groan of disapproval soon replaced by a cry of contentment when the delicious friction of their bodies was suceeded by a hand, lightly brushing on his balls, caressing the skin of his hard cock and teasingly touched the hot flesh to retract as soon as the fingers had rubbed against it.

The informant eyes were fixed on the other's face, curiously looking at every change of expression, dancing in amusement as it showed frustration.

He chanted, "Does Shiki-san want more~?"


	23. Chapter 23

Breathing proved to be difficult as Izaya was touching every part of his body, it was slow, tantalizing.

For a brief moment Shiki has been tempted to just forget everything and scream, tell Izaya everything he wanted. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it, not now at least.

He knew for a fact that it was all an experiment for the informant, he had to admit that so far it proved to be quite enjoyable but it was still an experiment and Shiki didn't like to be toyed with.

That's why he struggled to answer as clearly as possible between reluctant moans.

"I don't"

"Shiki-san shouldn't lie to me, I can see your body wants more, why don't you accept it and tell me? It'd be so much better for both of us you know?"

The yakuza stayed silent, he didn't see any need to answer because he was sure Izaya already knew what he was thinking, but, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, there was another reason, he just didn't want it to stop.

Izaya's hands were moving on his body, purposefully avoiding to touch his hard cock, sending shivers down his spin whenever a finger reached a sensitive place, making his skin burn, sweat was starting to form and every touch and lick was leaving him breathless and frustrated him even more than the last.

It was becoming harder and harder to cling to his pride.

Whenever he opened his eyes he saw the informant's smiling face in front of him, lust filled eyes meeting his, challenging.

Somehow, this look affected Shiki more than any of them expected, Izaya's eyes widenned when he felt a pair of lips abruptly crashed against his and teeth carefully nipping at them. Closing his eyes he expectantly opened his mouth and they kissed heatedly once again.

It lasted longer than any other before, everytime they needed to breath they briefly stopped, barely taking enough air before coming back to their former task.

Izaya moaned into the kiss, satisfied by the turn of events, gasping from surprise and breaking the kiss when he felt Shiki's hand bringing their cock together and pumping.

"What happened to Shiki-san, did he loose his head somewhere?~"

"I'm not going to loose to you"

"That's an interesting mindset you have there"

"That smirk of yours is pissing me off"

The yakuza then crashed his lips together with Izaya's who tried to bring their body closer from each other, hands disappearing in Shiki's hairs, softly moaning as he felt the other's hands on his skin, cursing himself for being so quick to let the tables turn when he felt Shiki smirking against his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Eyes closed Izaya let himself get lost in the touches and kiss, occasionnaly moaning, moving his hips to meet Shiki's movements, loving the way he finally managed to make the man go along with this, but still wanting more.

He felt himself growing closer to release and he knew it was the case for the other man as well, that's why he pushed them gently back on the bed, giggling at the displeased whimper the yakuza let out when his hands and lips left his body.

"Did Shiki-san say something?" he asked, amusement showing from the tone of his voice.

"No, you must be hearing things"

The man was smirking but Izaya could read people better than anyone and he knew frustration was hiding behind the expression he wore.

"Maybe. And there I thought Shiki-san wanted to move to more interesting things?"

"I never refuse interesting things Orihara-san, you should know it"

Whatever Izaya did that smirk would never wear off, he shouldn't have known it before but Shiki would never let him being defeated so easily, especially by him.

He muttered "Screw it"

"What did you say?"

The informant didn't answer and instead leaned toward his bedside drawer, curious eyes following his movements and slightly widenning when he went back to straddling him, a bottle of lube in his hands.

"So Shiki-san, as I said before, let's move to something more interesting and I hope you'll get along with it, I don't really want to use force with you"

Shiki didn't answer but as soon as Izaya placed himself between his legs, he spread them further, allowing the other a better access to do whatever he was planning.

The informant cast a glance at his face but he was looking away, he giggled and a large grin was showing in his features as he opened the bottle and carefully put some on his fingers.

He leaned down and carefully put a finger inside Shiki, loving the way the other reacted, struggling not to show anything on his face as that finger slid on and off slowly.

When Izaya added a second one Shiki's face was showing an interesting mixture of pain and pleasure, the latter quickly overpowering the first as the informant started to thrust, curiously looking for the man's prostate.

He knew he had found it when Shiki's back arched, a loud moan escaping his lips and he lost control of his facial expression.

Izaya could go on and look at this face forever. That man was one of the most interesting human he ever met he thought as he started to scissor the insides of the man, waiting for the right moment to add a third finger.


	25. Chapter 25

Izaya was carefully observing Shiki's face as his fingers continued to move inside him.

Never before had he seen the man loosing himself that much, never before had he seen this face showing such an interesting range of emotions. Izaya loved the way the man moaned as he curiously ran a hand in the inside of his thighs, he loved how he arched his back everytime his fingers brushed against his prostate, mouth openning in a breathless cry.

Somehow, Izaya was really thankful to Akabayashi for this.

As he continued to move his fingers, the informant grabbed the bottle of lube, doing his best to apply the liquid on his cock as fast as he could, curious to see how the man would react and eager to be inside that tight heat.

Removing his fingers he warned, "Shiki-san, I'm going to enter you".

He nodded and Izaya slowly pushed himself inside, intently looking at Shiki, fists clutched, eyes closed, sweat forming all over his body, face tensing with pain as the informant pushed deeper, burying himself to the hilt.

It felt heavenly.

Concerned, he leaned down, leaving a featherly kiss on Shiki's lips, licking the tip of his ear before whispering, "Don't worry Shiki-san, I will move when you're ready"

While waiting for an answer Izaya kissed him again, licking and sucking at his neck leaving a trail of saliva and light red marks as he moved his mouth, running his hands in Shiki's tighs while holding them in place, occasionnaly glancing at his face.

When he saw his features slowly relawing, he smiled, eagerly waiting for the moment Shiki would voice his needs.

"Move", the word was spoken softly, mixture of a plea and an order but Izaya didn't care anymore. Shiki's ass felt good and he needed more.

As he started to move slowly, the yakuza threw his head back, breathing heavily and moaning, he didn't remember how it came to this and he didn't care anymore.

He moved his hands curiously on Izaya, putting an arm behind his neck and dragging him toward him, pulling him down for a kiss they had to break all to soon.

The room was echoing with breathy moans and cries emanating from both of them, sounds of skin slapping against skin resonnating in the barely furnished place, there were no words anymore, as if they had forgotten how to speak, prefering to use their tongues for other activities, their bodies conveying anything they would need to say.


	26. Chapter 26

Eyes locked on Shiki, Izaya moved, slowly, occasionnaly elliciting low groans from the other man.

He was still waiting for the moment he would throw away his pride and simply beg for him to go harder, or anything, really Izaya would be pleased with anything.

Unfortunately for him the yakuza was stubborn, and seeing him flushed, legs spread and arroused under him, Izaya had to admit he was also damn sexy.

Not able to take it anymore he suddenly increased his pace, making the other gasp in surprise and pleasure.

They both were heavily panting, messy hairs falling in front of their eyes.

Izaya took Shiki's cock gently in his hand as he continued to pound into him, slowly caressing the hot flesh, grinning when he felt precum coating his fingers.

The yakuza's vision started to become hazy, moans escaping his lips, his hips moving in tandem with Izaya's movements, increasing the friction between their bodies.

The informant firmly palmed his partner's erection and pumped.

First slowly, then faster as he felt his own release come closer and closer.

Coming into Shiki he leaned down and kissed the man, feeling him releasing between their bodies.

When they broke the kiss, Izaya trailed his tongue one last time down Shiki's body, licking a bit of the cum spread on his stomach, talking as he struggled to get his voice back, "Shiki-san tastes so good~"

The man didn't answer and instead ran a hand in the informant's sweaty hairs.

he smiled as he leaned down to bury his head in the crook of Shiki's neck, distractingly running his hand in his torso.

"Shiki-san?"

"Mmh?", his voice was low and he seemed tired.

"You were really good Shiki-san"

Izaya wasn't even sure the man heard him, when he turned his head back to him, his eyes were shut and he seemed asleep.

He smiled and shrugged, putting a blanket on the sleeping body and exiting the room as quietly as he could.

He had more work to do but first came two very important things.

A shower.

And second, making sure everything had been recorded properly. It'd be a shame if he couldn't see Shiki's aroused face anymore, or better, blackmail him with the video later.

He softly hummed a song called Subarashi Hibi as the water of the shower fell down on him.


	27. Chapter 27

Izaya was savouring the calm under the shower, washing his sweaty hairs and body, brain working at an incredible speed. 'What exactly did just happen?'

He always had felt Shiki was a little more interesting than all the other humans but he never thought it would get down to this.

Everything was a bit confusing at the moment, he'd better wait for him to wake up and confront him about it at that moment, it should prove to be fun and would hopefully help him answering a few of the numerous questions running through his head.

Until then, he'd better use his brian to get some work done instead of thinking about unresolveable problems.

He stepped out of the shower, dressed himself and went back to his office, sitting in front of his computer.

After a few hours Shiki was slowly waking up in the bedroom, still tired he abstent-mindedly grabbed a boxer laying on the floor and put it, intending to go take a shower and trying not to think about what had just happened.

On his way to the bathroom he was distracted by the noise of Izaya's typing on the keyboard suddenly stopping. He decided to go take a look.

Noticing the man wasn't in his office he went ahead and curiously sat up in front of his computer, hoping to find anything that could prove useful in his current situation.

He didn't hear Izaya coming back and jolted at the sudden words spoken to him,

"I could sue you for exhibitionism Shiki-san~ A grown up shouldn't do such things you know".

The yakuza needed a few seconds to fully understand what the other man had just said, his eyes widenning at the realization and his hands running all over his face to make sure the other had spoken the truth.

Shocked, he asked "But, but how so?"

A large grin answered him as the informant slowly walked toward him.

"That's easy Shiki-san, that strange liquid you drank has been designed only to last for 24 hours. That's how."

"And you didn't think you could tell me that important information before?"

"Of course not, that wouldn't have been as fun if I told you~" he answered, leaned down to whisper the rest of his sentence at his ear "Don't you think so?"

Seeing as the man didn't answer he went back to his previous position, standing up next to Shiki, observing his face as he seemed to be lost in an intense reflection. An awkward silence fell in the room for a moment, before Izaya broke it,

"If I may dare a remark, Shiki-san is still sitting half naked in my precious swivel chair, it's not that I don't appreciate the sight because I do very much but I kinda need my chair to -"

"You're noisy"

Suddenly the informant felt a hand in his hairs and smirking lips against his own.


	28. Chapter 28

Shocked, Izaya tried to pull away from the man, but Shiki had a firm hold on his head and didn't seem like he wanted to let go.

He shouldn't have risked it after all, back to his normal self the yakuza was now stronger than him and he didn't have his switchblade under his reach. He mentally cursed, wondering why the hell came through Shiki's head.

When he broke the kiss, Izaya stepped back warily, uneasy about his sudden gesture, a smirk coming back in his lips in no time.

"What did come through Shiki-san's head? Don't tell me only your body reverted back to normal while your hormones stayed at teenage years?"

Shiki shrugged, "I should ask you first, why did you go to such lengths just to have sex with me?"

His eyes widenned slightly, not expecting the sudden question, but he soon regained the composure he always wears and asked innocently.

"Because Shiki-san was sooo cute and sexy as his younger self?"

The man in front of him didn't show any kind of emotion in his face, Izaya didn't like it, he really didn't, ignoring him should be forbidden.

He sighed, "It was an impulse, that's all. I - I suddenly wanted to see this side of you and it happened and I don't think it bothered you that much"

"It didn't bother me"

"Eh? What did you just say Shiki-san?"

"I said that having sex with you didn't bother me"

"Then can I ask what's all this conversation for?"

"You should know, you're the one who started it"

"Ah, indeed it's true ..."

Izaya fell silent and Shiki used this opportunity to stand up and slowly advanced toward him.

The informant's mind couldn't decide of which course of action he should take, he wanted to get away, sensing danger from the man walking toward him but his body refused to move.

When he was close enough his arm went to lock itself around Izaya's waist and he ran his tongue in his neck.

Breathlessly he asked, "Could it be that Shiki-san loved bottoming so much he wants more?"

As he answered Izaya could feel him smirking against his skin.

"Who said anything about me bottoming?"

"Wait, you can't mean that you ..."

"Indeed Orihara-san, that's exactly what I mean"

"No, no and no Shiki-san you can't do that?"

"Why not?"

Izaya didn't answer and suddenly moaned as Shiki started to gently suck on the skin of his neck.

"See you like it, so as long as you can't give me any reason good enough I'll continue"

The informant should have known it, he should have known this whole thing would backfire. Never ever will he underestimate a yakuza again.


	29. Chapter 29

Shiki was stepping backward and Izaya had no other choice but to follow him until he fell back in the chair, letting the informant go, glaring at him with a challenging look he asked,

"So, what now?"

"Shouldn't you know yourself Shiki-san?"

"Unlike you I have the delicacy to ask for other's opinions before doing something"

Smirking, Izaya was walking toward the yakuza.

"This is so like you Shiki-san"

Installing himself comfortably on Shiki's laps, the informant whispered, "My opinion hasn't changed, but please note that this is my favourite chair, you'd better not dirty it"

"I think this is up to you Orihara-san"

He locked his arms behind the other's head, bringing it closer to him, peppering the skin in front of him with light kisses, sliding up his shirt and removing it, drifting apart frome the skin for a few seconds, hands replacing his mouth as they ran through the other's body, now on familiar territory they were daring, the touches were stronger, assertive and he shivered under them.

Izaya lightly chuckled, "We're still the same persons, yet it feels totally different than earlier, it's so fun~"

Shiki didn't answer, instead his hands travelled lower in Izaya's body, reaching his pants. When the informant noticed he slightly lifted his hips and they successfully removed his last piece of clothing.

As the yakuza's mouth and hands continued to dance, he brutally stood up, making Izaya loosing his balance and fall loudly on the floor.

"What the hell Shiki-san?"

"As you can see, if you're on me I can't undress"

Izaya pouted,

"You're so mean with me, it hurts you know? You could have at least warned me"

Shiki sat back in the chair, now as nake as the other man in the room, he continued to talk,

"Why?"

As the informant couldn't provide him with an answer he leaned down toward him to whisper,

"I have to admit that I enjoy seeing you like that on the floor very much"

Izaya shot a murderous glare at him but it has no effect on the man, whatever Izaya ever did the impact it had was nearly non existent and everytime it made him wonder how the man did it, how he could counterattack so well without knowing a thing.

His thoughts were interupted when he fell a hand on his chin and stern eyes looking at him,

"Now Orihara-san, suck"

"What?"

"I said, suck"


	30. Chapter 30

Izaya was looking at Shiki, eyes wide in shock, trying his best to compose himself and get away from the situation he himself created,

"But Shiki-san, I can't do that, I am indeed very good with my mouth but that only goes for talking, not for sucking anyone's cock, even if it's yours~"

"Why?"

"No particular reason, just because I don't feel like it"

Shiki leaned down once again toward him, yanking his hairs and forcing the young informant to look straight at his eyes.

"You're the one who said I tasted good aren't you? I'm just giving you another opportunity, so, let's just say you're expanding your mouth abilities, shall we?"

As usual his voice didn't show any change, it was even, as always, not a single variation in the tone or in the speed, he just talked, everything just seemed so natural when coming out of his mouth that Izaya somehow gave in, finally accepting the initial order as he would accept any other work coming from the man.

He didn't answer to Shiki, he simply moved to face him and placed himself between his legs.

When he felt the grip on his hairs loosening and that hand letting go, he gave a tentative lick to the man's half erect cock, feeling it slowly harden under the touch.

He chuckled lightly, asking jokingly,

"Did Shiki-san take viagra or something, somehow his cock seems bigger than before ..."

"I thought we agreed on training your mouth for something else than talking Orihara-san"

"We did. And it'd better be worth it Shiki-san"

"Do you doubt me?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare"

"Then shut up and get back to work"

After another chuckle, Izaya ran his tongue up and down the shaft, finding pissed off Shiki kinda cute, even if as usual he showed very little emotions on his face. The informant liked to be the one who could observe and be the cause of so many new and interesting things to pass on his features.

That's why he said he didn't want to suck Shiki in the first place, whatever happened he would have done it, he just wanted to see more different faces.

Now if these were his true desires he should concentrate on his task, not loosing sight of the face above him for a single second if he could avoid it.

His tongue was dancing on Shiki's cock, licking everywhere he could reach, making the man close his eyes, relish in the sensation and Izaya's own member rise.


	31. Chapter 31

Shiki had a hard time keeping full control of his body, he briefly wondered if the teenager hormones from before didn't totally disappear or if it was just because the man kneeling before him was sexier than he ever suspected he was.

Seeing him in this position was definitey arrousing though.

The yakuza's eyes closed against his will, a warm sensation running through his body, head resting on the top of the chair he had forgotten about his surroundings, only focused on the warm and wet tongue licking him.

He was completely unaware of Izaya's hungry and curious gaze on him, and even if he did he wouldn't care.

The informant relished in the muffled sounds coming out of Shiki's mouth, somehow he felt proud, he knew that being able to make the man loose himself like that wasn't an ability shared by a lot of people and Orihara Izaya had always loved to feel special.

He could see the man's features moving, eyes slightly opening and he took it as a sign he should move on, do something else so he could see that face move again.

His tongue stilled for a moment and the eyes completely opened, starring at him in response, when he knew the man was about to voice a complain he took his cock into his mouth.

The eyes were closed again and Shiki moaned. If it was anyone else the reaction would be so typical he would make fun of it, yet the man was different and this little noise immediately went down to his groin.

Izaya too moaned, sending vibration all over Shiki's cock as the informant was moving his head up and down, tongue now dancing again on the shaft, licking, teasing the skin.

As he felt the yakuza growing closer and closer from his release he smirked, regretting he didn't get to have a full view of his face. Focused on that mouth alone, opened in a breathless, he didn't expect the fingers threading into his hairs, reluctantly pulling him away from the man's member, Izaya pouted,

"What the hell Shiki-san?"

"I'm the one who should ask that, could it be that you ended up liking it?", he went closer to the other's man, the beginning of a predatory smile showing on his face.

"So what if I did?"

"Nothing Orihara-san, nothing at all"

Silence lingered in the room, only for a moment, enough for Izaya to collect himself before asking,

"So, why did you stop Shiki-san? From the look of things you were enjoying this quite a lot~"

His smiled grew wider, transforming into a devilish grin and he leaned down, teasing licked the tips of the informant's ear, before whispering,

"Because I want to come inside you"

All Izaya could do is stare at him, startled by the bold statement and somehow, shivering in expectation.


	32. Chapter 32

"Unfortunately Shiki-san, I don't think it's possible at the moment~"

"Oh? Is that so?" was the answer he received from the man, amusement showing in the tone of his voice and a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Izaya stood up, stretching his muscles like a tired cat as he rised from his sitting position, towering slightly over Shiki as he placed himself behind his legs, hand resting on the back of the chair.

The yakuza frowned, and the informant lightly chuckled,

"Don't react like that, it's not often that I can be bigger than Shiki-san, let me enjoy it for a moment~"

"Too bad you can't be bigger everywhere"

"Shiki-san is so mean with me~", he said, widely smiling as he settled himself comfortably on the man's laps, locking his arms behind his neck, lips ghosting over the other's.

Izaya stared at these eyes, drowning into them, doing his best to see what was hidden behind them.

Suddenly Shiki closed the little space between their lips and brought them together, softy.

His hands were running on the other's back, caressing the skin hiding the muscles and bones of his body as their tongues danced together.

Izaya's hands had moved in the yakuza's hairs, threading into the black locks as he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of that tongue exploring his mouth taking over his body.

He grinded against Shiki, feeling the man smirking against his lips as his hands were travelling down on him, reaching his ass, lazily caressing the sensitive skin.

The informant broke the kiss, desperate for air he rested his head in the crook of Shiki's neck, licking the exposed flesh,

"Shiki-san is such a pervert~"

"You're one to talk"

"And you're the one touching at improper places"

Izaya's whole body tensed as the room resounded with a loud smack. He raised his head to look at Shiki, meeting an amused gaze and a grinning face, he pouted,

"I didn't know Shiki-san was that kind of pervert though"

"You're talking too much" he said, leaning down to lick at one of his nipples, hands going up, caressing his sides and lightly brushing at the other one, before pinching it harshly, he continued,

"... and admit it, you like it"

The informant shrugged, a serious tone replacing his usual melodic voice,

"I like Shiki-san acting unlike himself"


	33. Chapter 33

The yakuza smiled, amused by the unusual comment,

"Oh is that so? That's a very interesting thing to like"

The informant lightly chuckled,

"Of course I am interest- ..", he breathed, harshly, trying to regain his composure as Shiki was twisting his finger around one of his nipples, biting the other one and feeling them hardenning against his touches,

"Shiki-san it hurts!"

The other one stayed silent as his hands went down on his body once again, tracing the muscles of his stomach as they avoided his groin to place themselves on his ass, kneading it, spreading his buttocks so his fingers could enter.

Izaya quickly reacted

"Shiki-san, wait"

The other one raised an eyebrow, questionning, as his eyes followed the movements of the informant, leaned back to reach into the drawers of his desk, triumphally bringing back his find to the yakuza,

"Lube Shiki-san, lube is a very important asset in sex"

"You have lube in your desk?"

"Of course! One has to be prepared for everything and I wouldn't be Orihara Izaya if I wasn't ready for any situation!" he said, proudly.

Shiki sighed and ignored his speech, spreading some of the liquid on his fingers, pushing one deep inside Izaya thus stopping him from making further comments, replacing his words by breathy moans.

His arms were resting against Shiki's shoulders, head placed against his chest, he was slowly grinding his hips against the other.

The yakuza added two other fingers to the first and Izaya had to bit back a cry of pain,

"F - fuck"

"You're ok?"

"Yes, yes I am, please continue"

"You're really sure about that?"

"I am sure Shiki-san", he answered, raised his head so he could meet the yakuza's eyes laying on him, moving so he could lick the other's jaw line, moving up so he could lightly bit his ear, teasing the flesh.

His tongue went back down, licking Shiki's lips, asking for entrance.

They kissed.

Their bodies were moving in tandem, relishing in the friction of their cock together, Izaya trying to bury these fingers deeper into himself, as they both moaned into the kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

Without warning Izaya took Shiki's wrist, reluctantly stopping the slow thrusts in and out of him.

Before the yakuza could open his mouth he put a finger on his lips and explained in a whisper,

"Let me handle things Shiki-san"

He didn't say anything and just watched the younger man moving backward and grabbing the lube.

Slowly, Izaya covered Shiki's cock with the liquid, barely touching the flesh, enjoying the sight of the yakuza's face and his low moans.

His hands were restless and moved through the informant's back, caressing the skin, leaving trails of lube leftovers behind them.

His gaze was following Izaya, seeing his fingers stop to move, obersving how he slightly raised himself above Shiki. He muttered,

"My favourite chair ..."

And as soon as these words had left his lips he lowered himself, burying Shiki's cock deep inside him.

They both moaned in unison.

Izaya stilled for a while, waiting for his body to adjust to the new sensation. Shiki was running his hands in his hairs, lips travelling on his neck where he alternatively licked, kissed and sucked the skin.

After a few minutes, Izaya started to move, first slowly, then faster and faster, eyes fixed on the yakuza's face as he continued to ride him, observing his orbs half lidded, mouth barely opened enough to let out occasionnal breathy moans.

The informant was mesmerized and as he continued to move he leaned down and laid a chaste kiss on these lips.

He could feel himself grrowing closer and closer from release and came over Shiki's stomach when he felt the yakuza's tongue invading his mouth. Weakly he continued to move up and down the man's cock, breaking the kiss so he could admire this face lost in pleasure.

Soon after the yakuza came as well and Izaya rested on his laps, spent.

He was feeling a hand dancing in his hairs and couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he was looking at the sun setting through the window,

"Shiki-san?"

"Mmmh?"

"You should go take a shower, Akabayashi-san he would come pick you up first thing in the morning"

Having said that he elegantly jumped in the floor, looking at Shiki silenty disappearing to the bathroom.

He picked up the clothes laying everywhere, dressed and cleaned up the area, making all proof of what they did disappear in his drawers.

He sighed in relief as he realized his precious swivel chair was untainted, and sat there, looking absent-mindedly at the screen showing his bathroom, reflecting on what they just did and still finding the man to be strangely sexy.


	35. Chapter 35

When the doorbell rang Izaya quickly shut down his computer and rushed to open it, greeting his guest happily,

"Good morning~ Akabayashi-san is early isn't he?"

"Where is he?" was the only answer he received.

"Calm down Akabayashi-san, he's just taking a shower and yes he's back to normal"

The redhead sighed, "Thank god, I was so worried"

"I can see that"

"I brought a change of clothes"

"I'll go give them to him", and he disappeared toward the bathroom, leaving Akabayashi alone in his office.

When he came back the redhead was sitting in his couch, Izaya tried to get his usual teasing tone back before saying,

"Akabayashi-san is really rude today, sitting wherever he wants, not even greeting me after I helped him cleaning up the mess he created, aaw I'm so sad~"

The redhead looked down, visibly embarassed,

"I'm sorry, I - I ..."

Izaya dismissed further apology, "It's ok, really, I never really cared for social conventions anyway"

As he finished talking Akabayashi raised his head,

"Ah, I nearly forgot, about payement I .."

"I don't need to be paid either"

"Eh?", clearly he must have misheard something, never would Orihara Izaya do something for free.

"Let's say it's a gift to my best clients~" he said cheerfully, suspicious, Akabayashi raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything they were interupted by Shiki coming back from the bathroom, a towel in his wet hairs and the redhead instantly stood up.

"Akabayashi-san, hello"

"I'm so glad you're ok"

"May I remind you nothing would have happened if it weren't for you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry! But you see, everything is back to normal now"

"Thankfully for you." he answered, harshly. "Now shall we go?"

"Sure"

Akabayashi walked toward the door, closely followed by Shiki, Izaya watching the scene.

Before closing the door the yakuza turned back toward the informant and said, "Thank you"

Smirking Izaya answered, "No problem, always happy to be of some help to you Shiki-san"

The redhead couldn't help but feel like something was off. As soon as the door was closed he asked,

"Shiki-san, did something weird happened between you and Orihara-san?"

The other one shrugged and answered calmly "No"

Meanwhile, Izaya was sitting at his desk, going through the videos from that day, blessing the day he had the idea to install these cameras everywhere.

He grinned at the thought of everything he could do with them. Shiki will definitely come back, he was sure of that.


End file.
